100 drabbles Vampiriques
by Loelia-Caitlin
Summary: Loelia-Caitlin vous présente 100 drabbles sur la vie plus ou moins quotidienne et humoristique presque tout le temps de nos chers amis humains, vampires et loups-garous de surcroît. Venez lire!Reprise de la fic par l'auteure!
1. Chapter 1

**_Petit mot de l'autatrice avant qu'elle ne commence à poster ses drabbles; Bonjour bonsoir! Vous avez l'honneur de venir lire mes drabbles! (Edward; Moins de narcissisme, abrège! Moi; Va voir ailleurs, M. Le vampire trop meugnon). Il y aura 100 chapitres, vu que mon pauvre cerveau dérangé a encore une imagination débordante. Enfin bref, passons. Je voudrais faire un peu de pub pour un forum;_**

**_Pour tous ceux qui sont passionnés d'écriture, de photographie, de dessin, amateurs ou professionnels, vous êtes les bienvenus! Nous sommes en manque de membres actifs en ce moment, donc je vous invite à cliquer sur le lien suivant: .com (mon pseudo est Keiko-chan). J'espère bientôt vous voir sur le forum!_**

**_((Edward; Waouh, quelle pub! Moi; Je sais éhé. Edward; T'es plus douée pour ça que pour faire des drabbles. Moi; Bien, je vais vous torturer avec les idées les plus inimaginables les plus horribles les plus.... Mince, plus d'idée.))_**

**_Ces petits dialogues, vous les trouverez avant et après les drabbles, car j'adore que les personnages (qui appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer soit dit en passant) commentent les drabbles. _**

**_Bah, sinon, je crois avoir tout dit, hein? _**


	2. Amour EdwardAlice

**_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, bien sûr, mais ces drabbles sont à moi._**

**_((Edward; Oh mon dieu! Alice; On commence! Moi; Vous voulez des popcorns peut être??))_**

* * *

Edward observait Alice assise sur le canapé. Elle souriait, magnifique dans sa robe griffée venant tout droit de Paris, capitale de la mode. Il aimait énormément sa petite sœur, et c'était sûrement réciproque. Après tout, ils formaient tous une famille unie et solidaire, alors pourquoi devraient ils y avoir des tensions entre eux. Elle voyait l'avenir, il lisait dans les pensées. Voilà des talents complémentaires. Ils se plaisaient à travailler en duo, ensemble, dans l'affection qu'à un frère pour sa sœur, dans l'harmonie et le bien être… Quand ce petit lutin de jeune femme a débarqué chez les Cullen en expédiant toutes les affaires du garçon au garage afin de réquisitionner sa chambre, il n'a pas bronché d'un poil. Il aurait pu, mais non. Parce qu'elle a un don qui l'aidait énormément, un petit ami vampirique plutôt effrayant et une bouille trop mignonne pour être écrabouillée par un poids lourd sur une nationale. Et pourtant, Edward en était sûr, il n'était pas question d'amour fraternel entre eux, mais de chantage.

* * *

**_On commence en douceur, comme vous pouvez l'apercevoir, mais la suite est plus... Farfelue._**

**_(( Edward; On te tuera avant. Moi; Et le pacte?? Alice; Je suis sûre que quand le tour des cabots sera venus ils seront d'accord pour faire une exception))_**


	3. Lumière Edward Emmett

**_Petit mot de l'autatrice: Voilà le second drabble que je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu suite aux reviews (merci beaucoup, au passage!). J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!_**

**_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_(( Edward; Non, pas encore! Moi; Si si! Emmett; Hum... Lisons d'abord, peut-être que c'est bien ))_**

_**Bonne lecture!!**_

* * *

La maison des Cullen était à l'écart de Forks, dans une forêt épaisse où aucune personne risquait de s'aventurer. Ils pouvaient donc tous s'adonner aux loisirs qu'ils aimaient sans avoir pour autant besoin de paraître humain. En plus aujourd'hui, jour de mois de Mai, il faisait agréablement beau dehors. Aucun nuage ne venait couvrir le ciel bleu. Ce qui était plutôt rare par ici. Et comme Edward n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il s'allongea en plein soleil sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver si un touriste venait à le surprendre. Il pouvait méditer sur les joies d'une vie de vampire tranquille. Sa peau luisait comme mille éclats de diamant au soleil. Emmett apparut dans le jardin un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Il s'appuya contre le mur de la maison. L'homme aux cheveux cuivrés savait bien ce qu'il voulait, il ne lisait pas dans les pensées pour rien, après tout.

- On vient de recevoir les résultats des examens du début de ce trimestre. Tu sais que tu brilles par ton intelligence frérot?

- Hum, oui. Par contre toi, il n'y a que la lumière du soleil qui te rends brillant. Je ne vois rien d'autre.

Emmett repartit à l'intérieur, douché, tandis qu'Edward finissait sa méditation au soleil en ricanant.

* * *

**_(( Moi; Te plains pas Edward, t'as eu le beau rôle. Edward; Ouais. Moi; Ca ne va pas durer crois moi. Emmett; Bof, je l'aime pas trop celui là. Edward; Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu es celui qui est le plus ridiculisé))_**

**_Pour le prochain drabble, au tour des loups-garous!!_**

**_(( Sam: On a rien demandé nous. Moi; Aaah, je suis si généreuse! ))_**

**_Reviews??_**


	4. Noir Sam Jacob

**Mot de l'autatrice/ Ou de Keiko-chan, c'est vous qui voyez: Mouahahaha me revoilà!! Et avec deux nouvelles victimes qui ont été torturé par mes soins!**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Stephenie Meyer si.**

**((Jacob; Dis Sam, si on la pousse accidentellement sous le train, ça peut passer pour un accident ou un suicide? Sam: Ouais. Ou on la pousse à se jeter du toit et si elle est encore vivante au sol je l'achève à coup de pierres. Moi; Ca va je vous dérange pas trop?? Sam; Plus pour longtemps.))**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

La soirée se passait bien dans la réserve Quileute. Emily et Sam ont invité Jacob a dîner. Les parasites Cullen ayant déserté en laissant derrière eux une Bella plus que dépressive, les loups garous s'ennuyaient ferme. Ils avaient beau être des ennemis mortels, leurs amis à grandes dents leur manquaient tout de même un peu, voir beaucoup. Emily vint poser sur la table le plat de viande typiquement mexicain. Soudain, il y eut une coupure de courant. Sam entendit le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tire. Sûrement Jacob, il connaît le cottage par cœur et il sait où se trouve le compteur. Il profit de ce moment de répit avec sa fiancée:

- Emily, ce soir je reste à la maison alors on pourrait… Enfin tu vois quoi. Bah tiens, tes cheveux sont plus doux que d'habitude.

Il approcha son nez des cheveux pour sentir le parfum du shampoing, puis susurra un « je t'aime» des plus convaincant à l'oreille de sa dulcinée. Le courant revint enfin.

- Bon Sam, lache moi maintenant, railla Jacob, les joues empourprées.

Décidément, c'était vraiment pas son jour.

* * *

**(( Edward; xD Oh je t'aime Manon!! Emmett; Tous les Cullen t'aiment pour ça. Moi; Attendez, c'est bientôt votre tour à nouveau. Jacob; Ah, je sens que le prochain sera tordant.))**

**Reviews??**


	5. Sourire Edward Bella

* * *

Il aimait ces jours, ces moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Edward adorait emmener Bella à Port Angeles. Il la regarda passionnément manger sa salade verte sans dire un petit mot. Elle lui rendit un grand sourire, il soupira. Après avoir rempli l'estomac de sa petite amie et après quelques allusions de la serveuse, le jeune vampire d'environ 100 ans d'âge emmena sa dulcinée dans une librairie, afin qu'elle puisse rénover sa bibliothèque et enfin jeter aux oubliettes son exemplaire défraichi des Hauts de Hurlevent. En bon gentleman, il lui paya ses livres et à la caisse, Bella sourit derechef. Il soupira. Il présentait au cinéma un film qui promettait d'être magnifique rien qu'au nom du scénariste et du réalisateur. Et puis, il plaît à Bella. Edward l'avait déjà lu dans les pensées des gens, mais bon.

- Tu es sûre? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui chérie.

- Oh Edward.

Elle sourit, il soupira.

- Tu as un morceau de salade coincé entre les dents.

* * *

**Reviews??**


	6. Puzzle Jacob Renesmée, Rosalie

_**Mouahahaha, me voilà enfin de retour!! Avec pour bonne compagnie une gastro et un bon rhume! Et un drabble visant Renesmée! Normal normal, je suis en ce moment droguée au paracétamol! J'ai le cerveau en survoltage!**_

_**(( Edward; Carlisle, si on augmente un peu fortement la dose des médicaments, est ce que l'effet sera mortel?? Carlisle; Non fils, j'ai bien peur. Mais attends cette nuit j'ai... Moi; Je ne vous dérange pas de trop?? ))**_

* * *

Il faisait bon dans la maison des Cullen, et tout le monde était réuni autour d'un sapin de Noël, loups-garous compris. Renesmée était près de Jacob, en train de faire un puzzle. Rien de bien compliqué, seulement cinq mille pièces. Cette petite gamine est vraiment incroyable. Il y avait de la nourriture sur la table basse, au mileu de tous les convives. La famille vampirique a tenu à utiliser leur propre cuisine qui servait plus de décor que de lieu de travail, et les plats étaient tous plus fabuleux les un que les autres. Le conifère entièrement décoré d'accessoires de luxe par Alice scintillait au milieu du salon. C'était une merveilleuse soirée. Mais bon, c'était Noël, en même temps. Il neigeait légèrement dehors, et les environs commençaient à se couvrir d'une fine pélicule blanche et poudreuse. Nessie venait de finir son puzzle, visiblement contente. Edward l'était aussi. Normal, sa fille était la meilleure de toutes. La petite regarda la boîte en carton et s'écria;

- Chouette! J'ai fini un puzlle en à peine vingt minutes alors que sur la boîte c'est inscrit plus de 12 ans! C'est un nouveau record!

Tout d'un coup, Edward arrêta de sourire bêtement à sa fille. Et tout le monde se mit à rire suite à la remarque de la jeune fille.

- Hum, des airs de tante Blondie? S'esclaffa Jacob.

Là, tout le monde s'arrête de rire net, surtout Rosalie qui a très mal pris la remarque. Pour toute réponse, elle jeta à la figure du loup garou le joli sapin dont les décorations se brisèrent au sol, à la grande tristesse d'Alice. Mais bon, heureusement qu'elle a tout acheté en double!

Les Cullen et les Quileutes étaient tout SAUF normaux le jour de Noël.

* * *

_**Voilà, je posterai la suite en fonction des reviews...**_


	7. Double Personnalité CarlisleEsmée

_**Me revoiciii!!! Avec un nouveau drabble suite à la demande de Aleacathfad qui voulait un Carlisle/Esmée. Pas de problème, je vous en sers un tout chaud éc**__**rit d'hier soir ( y'avait trop de bazar en physique chimie, je n'ai pas vraiment pu me concentrer..). En tout cas, allez jetez un coup d'oeil à ses fictions, elles sont à lires! ( surtout si vous voulez le prochain drabble aujourd'hui...)**__**. Et puis, si vous avez des propositions de drabbles, elles sont acceptées!**_

_**(( Moi; Dis moi Jasper, l'autre jour, alors que tu t'es assis en cours, nous avons pu apercevoir un morceau de sous vêtement, alors... Caleçon, Boxer ou slip? J**____**asper; Non, un string. Moi (repars douchée)  ))**_

* * *

Tout le monde ici présent peut affirmer d'un commun accord, et sans aucun doute ( non ce drabble n'a aucun rapport avec Julien Courbet) que Carlisle Cullen est l'humain sur Terre qui se rapproche le plus de l'image d'un ange ou de Dieu lui-même. Un humain légèrement trop vampirique, certes, mais des gens comme vous et moi, excepté Bella, ne sont pas au courant de ce genre de chose là. Il à toujours aimé son prochain, et voue son éternelle existence à sauver des vies et à soigner des patients, dans un hôpital, à Forks. Il est généreux, sociable et aimable. Carlisle aimait à parler avec les humains pluie et du beau temps, du dernier mort retrouvé avec une morsure étrange dans le cou… Il appréciait plus que tout partager des choses avec nous, pauvres êtres, ainsi que de servir de médiateur en cas de conflit. Notre docteur avait même une attitude gentille et respectueuse envers la personne la plus garce au monde. Il sait se tenir et se contrôler en public, ainsi que de séduire toute la gente féminine et quelques hommes aussi hein. Eh oui, Carlisle est beau comme un dieu.

Seulement… Quand Carlisle rentre chez lui.. Il est un tout autre homme. Il se transforme complètement.

- Je crois que notre chambre à besoin d'être dépoussiérée. Dit il d'un ton solennel

- Quoi? Maintenant? On la déjà nettoyée hier. Geignit Esmée

- Euh, Carlisle? Commence à compter en Turc, j'en sais déjà trop là. Annonça Edward d'une mine dégoutée.

Eh oui, Carlisle ne partagerait jamais Esmée, elle est à lui et à lui seul. Les infirmiers pourraient appeler suite à une urgence qu'il ne se déplacerait pas. Les gens pouvaient bien crever il s'en foutait, du moment qu'il était avec sa chère femme.

Dr Jekyll, et Mr Hyde, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain sera vraisemblablement un Alice/ Jasper. Mais d'abord il faut quelques reviews...**_

_**(( Edward; Par pitié, signez la pétition pour sauver les pauvres personnages maltraité par des auteurs en furie, sauvez nous, arretez le carnage!! Moi; Tu n'as que la signature de Bella pour l'instant, et elle ne compte pas.))**_

_**Qui veut signer la pétition?? Reviews??**_


	8. Négociations Alice Jasper

_**Salut à tous !! Nous voici encore devant un nouveau drabble que j'aime énormément. J'ai tellement imaginé cette scène dans ma tête que bah, j'ai décidé de l'écrire. Pis bon, je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps de venir depuis que je suis au lycée ( sorry !).**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Alice était dans une impasse. Il y a quelques jours de cela, notre lutin préféré avait eu une vision. Elle s'était vue, à Paris, capitale de la mode, devant une vitrine de sac à mains haut de gamme. Et.. Tout était soldé! Même le magnifique sac Dolce&Gabana était à un prix réduit! Dans le but précis de l'acheter, Alice demanda une carte bleue à tous les membres de sa famille. Carlisle l'avait oublié dans son bureau, à l'hopital de Forks, Esmée en avait besoin pour les travaux de décoration de la maison vampirique, et Edward avait prêté la sienne à Bella pour qu'elle s'achète une voiture. Quant à Emmet et Rosalie, ils venaient de partir pour une énième lune de miel en Europe. Restait plus que son cher époux Jasper. Il subissait un interrogatoire pire que stressant. Pourquoi Alice ne possède t'elle pas une carte bleue, me demanderez-vous? Eh bien, c'est comme si vous laissiez une petite fille choisir ce qu'elle veut dans un magasin de bonbons. Cela reviendrait à très cher. Chez Alice, lui confier une carte bancaire peut-être très dangereux, voire signifier la fin du monde. Et ça, tous les Cullen le savent. Jasper tentait désespérément de lui résister, mais bon, c'était sa moitié. Certes, le sac était en solde, mais il restait tout de même beaucoup de chiffres avant la virgule. Beaucoup trop cher pour un sac qui ne servirait qu'une fois. Même si pour une fois, Alice faisait des économies et pensait à regarder le prix avant d'acheter.

- Jasper… Demanda Alice avec des yeux de cocker.

- Non.

- Ne me fais tu donc pas confiance?

- Pas assez pour te prêter ma carte bleue.

- Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais! Cria Alice en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux pour simuler des pleurs.

- Alice? Appela Jasper

- Oui? Répondit-elle, toute heureuse de sa prochaine victoire.

- Les vampires ne pleurent pas.

Sur ce point là, il avait raison.

* * *

_**Alors je veux tout pleins de reviews si vous voulez que mes drabbles continuent ! Et pendant que vous y êtes, signez la pétition d'Edward, il désespère là. **_


	9. Halloween drabble bonus

**Salut tout le monde. Eh oui, je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps. Mais bon, je me suis dit que pour mieux me faire pardonner, je vais faire un Drabble spécial Halloween (j'étais très inspirée). Mais Halloween c'était hier me direz vous. Et hier, j'étais à Rouen... Donc je poste aujourd'hui!**

**((Edward; On croyait que t'allais abandonner cette fic. Moi; Je continue cette fic. Mais j'aimerais bien un peu plus de reviews tout de même. Edward, Ah c'est vrai que tu n'en as pas beaucoup. Moi; Et toi, ta pétition? Une signature. Et celle de Jacob ne compte pas, y'a du sang sur la feuille --'.))**

* * *

Qu'ils soient vampires ou loups-garous, chacun fêtait Halloween a sa façon.

Carlisle s'amusait à sculpter la tête d'Aro sur les citrouilles, et déposait ensuite une bougie dans le creux du légume. « Qui aurait cru qu'Aro deviendrait une lumière un jour? » pensait-il en se frottant les mains, fier de lui. Esmé passait son temps passait son temps à cuisiner pommes d'amour, nougats et sucres d'orge pour les enfants qui auront le courage de faire plusieurs kilomètres pour frapper à leur porte. Alice et Rosalie se déguisaient en vampirettes pour faire le tour de la bourgade et récolter avec l'aide de leur frimousse des bonbons qu'elles ne mangeront pas. Peut-être les propriétaires?? Edward et Emmett, eux, décoraient la maison avec des têtes de loups empaillés; et une, à la couleur caramel, était la fierté de Edward. Il pensait à Bella. Quand à Jasper, il voulait essayer quelque chose de nouveau: ouvrir aux enfants. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire pour remporter son pari. Tiens, on sonne à la porte;

- Farce ou friandises??

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgh!!

- Ah! Maman, il y a des vilains vampires dans la maison!!

- Mais non voyons, les Cullen sont trop respectables pour être traités de vampires.

Jasper était vraiment content de lui. Il avait récolté, avec les friandises d'Esmé qui n'ont pas été distribuées et celles des enfants qui en le voyant ont tout lâché pour s'enfuir, plus de bonbons qu'Alice.

Chez les loups, ce n'était pas pareil. Jacob, qui avait bien compris qu'il fallait être le plus affreux possible en ce soir de fête, se déguisa en Edward. Il pensait à Bella, lui aussi. Il prit même une photo pour pouvoir taquiner le vampire. Sam, lui, disait qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser leur don pour effrayer les enfants. Et Quil, dès qu'un enfant frappait, répondait, en loup-garou.

Quant à Bella, elle était cachée dans un placard pour éviter de se faire bouffer par des vampires assoiffés de sang, à lire les Hauts de Hurlevent (très bon livre au passage).

* * *

**Vous avez aimé?? Hein, vous avez aimé?? Mais oui, c'est sûr que vous avez aimé. Alors Review! **

**Quand aux commandes de drabbles, ça marche toujours! Et le prochain sera pour MrsLaureBlack qui m'a demandé un drabble sur les loups-garous. Ton voeu sera exaucé, et puis on ne peut pas résister aux moues d'Alice, alors. Et puis le prochain sera très pervers. Seulement que ça m'est arrivé avec mon amie, et que je veux faire un drabble sur ça. Il sera posté demain!**


	10. Histoire de poils Bella les loups garous

**Voilà, comme prévu le drabble pour Mrs Laure Black! J'espère qu'il te plaira! **

**(( Jacob: Pourquoi tu t'attaques aussi à nous?? Moi; Edward me menace de mort alors... Jacob; Sam, tu disais quoi à propos de lui encastrer la tête dans l'ordinateur??))**

* * *

Cette soirée feu de camp au bord de la falaise, à la Push s'était très bien passée. Bella s'était assoupie, fatiguée. Mais elle dormait pas totalement. Les voix des autres garçons lui parvenaient distinctement.

- Mes poils sont les plus longs. Constata Quil avec sérieux

- Non, Jacob te dépasse. Rectifia Sam. T'as rien du tout, toi.

Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils parler? Bella curieuse, tendis un peu plus l'oreille.

- Oui, mais ma couleur est celle qui se rapproche le plus du blanc.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire Seth, t'as pas encore eu souvent l'occasion!

- Moi au moins Sam, je ne suis pas tout raide!

« Ah, ils ne parlent tout de même pas de ça! Surtout en ma présence! » s'indigna Bella en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Jacob a bien dû le remarquer et retira son bras de ses épaules, et continua la conversation avec ses loups-garous d'amis. Embry prononça un « tiens, regarde, c'est moi le plus poilu ». Grand silence dans la meute. Bella tressaillit.

- Tu parles, t'as pas une jolie fourrure! Et il est trop fin.

« Beurk! Ne me dites pas que Embry a le short sur les chevilles! Beurk beurk!! » pensa Bella qui ne voulait même pas ouvrir l'œil pour vérifier. Non, elle ne voulait pas voir celle d'Embry.

- On pourrait demander son avis à Bella? Proposa Paul, joueur. Je suis sûre qu'elle en connait un rayon. Elle pourrait nous dire qui a la plus belle fourrure, et elle jugera mieux que nous de sa qualité.

C'en était trop. Elle se leva d'un bond et hurla;

- Suffit! Vous êtes écœurants de parler de… de… Ca devant moi!

Elle évitait de regarder Embry, trop gênée. Mais celui-ci s'approcha et elle put constater qu'il est en loup, et non comme elle le pensait. Très gênée, elle se laissa retomber à terre.

- Mais Bella, de quoi crois-tu qu'on parle? Demanda son ami en réfléchissant. Oh, de ça…

Ils parlaient de leur fourrure lorsqu'ils sont en loups, tout simplement. Longtemps, on vit Bella comme une perverse.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, le prochain sera sur Emmett, comme me la demandé Lasanis. Je le posterai peut-être en fin de semaine, car les cours vont reprendre! **

**Et enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse, je recherche des membres pour mon forum, la plume créative, hébergé par forumactif. Venez sur mon blog, je vous donnerai le lien car je n'arrive pas à l'insérer! Voilà  
**

**(( Edward; Signez Siiouplaît!! Moi; Pour une signature, un drabble de Jacob et Edward où ils sont très très proches! Allez y, signez! Edward: Euh, nan, finalement, je retire ma pétition! Je veux rien avoir en commun avec le caniche. Jacob: Hum, moi non plus. Je me fais agresser alors que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire ))**


	11. Faché avec l'orthographe Emmett

**Voilà comme promis un drabble sur Emmett! Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire!Autres commandes?? Autre précision pour Mrs Laure Black; j'adore les loups-garous!!**

**Merci à tous de vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir!!**

* * *

Renesmée était avec Tonton Emmett et Tonton Jasper, ils regardaient un reportage sur leur écran plat, dans leur immense salon blanc, installée dans le canapé. Esmé et Carlisle sont partis à un gala de charité organisé en faveur des donneurs de sang, et les femmes Cullen sont à Paris pour faire chauffer les cartes bleues. Et Edward dégommait des pingouins en Alaska. Jacob, lui, se tenait appuyé contre le mur, un regard protecteur posé sur la petit fille. Le reportage montrait les plus beaux endroits de St Tropez. Renesmée montra du doigt l'écran en s'écriant:

- Oh, tonton Emmett, regarde le beau bateau!

- Ce n'est pas un bateau ma Nessie, c'est un yacht, répondit celui-ci.

- Ah, et comment ça s'écrit?

Emmett réfléchit un court instant:

- Euh, attends… Non Nessie, c'est toi qui a raison. C'est un… Un bateau.

Jacob, qui est resté jusque là silencieux, ne put s'empêcher de se tordre de rire en disant;

- Qui s'assemblent se ressemblent. Rosalie et Emmett, quel beau couple!

Bientôt, on ne vit plus le loup-garou. Il avait disparu sous l'écran plat royalement balancé par le grand brun qui ne trouvait pas ça si drôle.

Oui, Rosalie et Emmett se ressemblaient en tous points.

* * *

**((Moi; Edward a deux signatures maintenant!! Edward; Ah bon?? Moi; Oui, leadu31, par pitié pour toi Edward, et Mrs Laure Black, qui elle veut un drabble Edward/Jacob ou vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, et peut être plus... Edward; Pitié Manon!! Moi; Non. Edward: Je suis un vampire, je peux te bouffer.))**

**Je veux des reviews, please!! lol**


	12. Fourure Edward Bella

**Mot de l'auteure; Sorry!!! J'ai pris un retard inexcusable, mais j'ai plusieures raisons; J'avais la flemme, je me suis trouvée une passion pour les abricots secs, et j'avais la flemme. Et j'avais une paire de chaussettes rouges à repasser ( quoi??! vous vous en foutez?? Méchants!)**  


* * *

Bella demeurait silencieuse dans la Volvo, à fixer les bandes blanches de la route qui défilaient à tout vitesse. Que pouvait il bien dire de plus? Edward a tout essayé, Bella ne le croyait pas et lui en voulait. Et pour une fois, il était tout aussi innocent qu'un petit agneau blanc qui gravit la colline.

- Bella, je t'assures que… Commença-t-il en quittant une énième fois la route de ses yeux dorés.

- Chut. Votre guerre m'horripile, vous êtes pires que des… Des gamins! C'est ridicule! Sais-tu la peine que j'ai à cause de ce que tu as fait??

- Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler, il te répondra et te confirmera qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

- Pff, foutaises!

Il freina d'un coup sec, et prit par les épaules une Bella au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas sa fourrure! C'est du synthétique! Cria presque Edward en retirant son manteau et en lui montrant l'étiquette. Tiens! Poursuivit-il, tu vois! Syn-thé-ti-que!

- Ah, oui. N'empêche, tu aurais pu prendre une autre teinte.

- C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Se justifia-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Evite De le porter devant Jacob ou devant la meute.

- J'y penserai.

Quand Edward décide de s'acheter un manteau en fourrure caramel afin de pousser la plaisanterie plus loin, ça tourne vite au vinaigre. Et puis, il rêve d'en avoir un en vraie fourrure!

* * *

**(( Edward; Manon?? Moi; Oui?? Edward; Tu ferais mieux de passer ta vie à repasser tes chaussettes.))**


	13. Hum, je ne sais pas quel titre mettre

**Petit mot de l'auteur: Bonne année 2010 à vous tous, qui venez lire! J'espère que vous n'avez pas le cerveau endommagé par le chocolat et le foie gras! Moi, si! Vous avez des bonnes résolutions? Oui? Non? Dites moi tout!!Moi? Des bonnes résolutions?? Peut-être essayer de devenir sérieuse (( Jacob;oh, dur le défi!!Moi; Tais-toi, je parle. Tu perturbes mon discours, là)) et puis, j'crois que c'est tout. J'arrive jamais à les tenir de toute façon.  
**

** Voici enfin le drabble tant attendu où Jacob et Edward sont enfin très proches! Inspiré de ma vie quotidienne, of course! Je remercie tous les reviewers et tous ceux qui lisent mes drabbles! Ca me fait très chaud au coeur et j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas. Vos propositions sont toujours les bienvenues, et le prochain sera un drabble de Carlisle, et on va en apprendre une belle sur notre beau docteur.**

**Je remercie Mrs Laure Black ( toujours au rendez vous!! Lol), lapiaf83, elodie52, alba-Cullen-Granger et Alaiena Ame Poete. Pour ceux qui voudraient faire un peu connaissance, venez faire un tour sur mon blog! Pour cela, allez sur mon profil et cliquez sur Homepage! A bientôt sur mon blog!**

**(( Carslisle; Où sont nos cadeaux de Noël? Moi; Tu crois au Père Noël? Carlisle; Nan. Moi; Bah, pas de cadeau!))**

* * *

La clairière était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, et le soleil caché derrière de gros nuages gris. De fines poussières blanches tombaient en virevoltant du ciel, telles des plumes.

A notre gauche, les Quileutes, troupe de beaux gosses en short et en T-shirt, gros tas de muscles à l'état pur avançant sveltement, droit devant eux, vers le milieu de la clairière, les prunelles sombres.

A notre droite, les Cullen, famille de morts pas si morts que ça à dents longues et assoiffés d'hémoglobine, autrement dit des vampires. Ils avançaient, eux aussi, êtres parfaits à la peau diaphane et aux yeux d'or vers les loups-garous.

Pourquoi sont-ils tous ici? Non, pas pour trier leurs chaussettes **((Edward; T'as dit que t'allais être sérieuse. Moi; Ok, ok, j'arrête!))**, mais pour une bataille de boules de neiges. C'était la seule façon que notre beau blondinet en blouse blanche a trouvé pour unir vampires et loups garous avec un lien d'amitié. Pas très créatif, Carlisle. **(( Edward; Hum. Moi, c'était plus fort que moi, désolée))**. Bien sûr, par un pur et total hasard, Jacob et notre vampire aux cheveux cuivrés qui fait hurler les filles partout dans le monde **(( Moi; Là, j'avoue, j'ai un peu exagéré. Edward; Pas du tout )) **sont ensemble.

Dix minutes après le début des hostilités, le téléphone de Edward sonna. C'était Bella. Elle n'était pas au courant de cette rencontre entre pires ennemis, sinon elle se serait sentie obligée de venir. Et comme poisse et Isabella Swan sont des mots indissociables, il aurait fallu veiller sur elle constamment. Même en pleine clairière au sol plane, Bella aurait pu déclencher une avalanche.

- Bella, je te rappelles plus tard. Jacob vient de mettre ses boules dans ma capuche, je dois passer à l'action.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes après avoir raccroché qu'il se dit qu'il aurait du préciser que c'était des boules de neiges. Evidemment, sans cela, la phrase avait un tout autre sens.

En effet, Jacob n'avait que deux mains pour porter des boules de neiges, alors il a jugé intelligent d'en stocker dans la capuche de son pire ennemi

* * *

**Parce que franchement, vous avez cru que j'allais devenir sérieuse?? Ah ah, poisson de janvier! Quoi, ça n'existe pas? Maintenant si! Et puis Edward, pas la peine de le cacher, on sait tous que tu portes des caleçons bleu à canetons roses!**


	14. Addiction

**Bonjour tout le monde! Non non, je ne suis pas morte, j'ai juste pris quelques mois sympathiques pour me remettre à source! Il y a eu quelques peines de coeur, de la joie, des pleurs, mais je suis de retour ( pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!) Non, non, je plaisante, je vais juste faire un mauvais tour au personnages de Twilight (( Jacob; et là, tu plaisantes? Moi; Un peu de sérieux l'ami!)), qui appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Dans ce drabble est visé Carlisle, il est basée sur une anecdote vraie de l'acteur pendant le tournage d'Hésitation.**

**Puisque j'y suis, je répondrais aux questions, s'il y en a, dans le prochain drabble. Donc si vous avez des questions, aucun souci, j'y répondrai avec humour dans le prochain drabble, toutes les questions sont admises, qu'elles soient nombreuses!**

* * *

Dans sa Volvo rutilante noire aux vitres teintées, Carlisle roulait paisiblement sur la route **((Moi; J'étais sur la route toute la sainte journée, je n' ai pas vu le doute en toi, s'immiscer. Jacob; Oh c'est bon, arrête un peu tes âneries.))** du retour à la maison. La journée, comme toutes les autres depuis que son fils aux tendances masochistes fréquente une humaine, a été épuisante et longue.

De bon matin, il a du soigner les oignons des pieds d'une vieille femme. Je vous laisse imaginer la description de ces charmants petits petons, car je n'ai pas grandement l'envie que mon estomac restitue les deux tranches de pain complet au Nutella avalées il y a peu. Bref, ce matin, Carlisle a failli reconstituer les douze léopards qu'il avait mangé durant la nuit, sur cette pauvre femme. Il a eu envie de crier qu'il était un vampire et que son odorat était cent fois plus développé que le notre (( Moi; Quoique le mien, j'ai des doutes. Edward; On a tous des doutes concernant ta génétique. Nous pensons tous que tu tiens d'un croisement entre un babouin rouge frisé et un canard bleu à couette)). Et de danser la macarena, mais ceci est une autre préoccupation. Ensuite, Edward est arrivé, trainant sa dulcinée par la main, l'air décontenancé. Bella venait de s'étouffer en respirant. Carlisle prit son fils à part pour lui dire que cette fille est un cas désespéré, et qu'il faut la vampiriser aussi tôt que possible, pour le bien de leur santé mentale à tous deux, ainsi que celle de tous les Cullen.**(( Moi; certes, celle d'Edward est déjà endommagée))**

Il rentrait chez lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Non il n'embrasserait pas sa famille en premier, il s'enfermera dans son bureau. C'est le moment qu'il aime le plus dans ses journées d'immortel. Il poussa la porte d'entrée, vola au dessus des marches et s'enferma comme prévu dans son bureau. Il se débarrassa de son attaché case et de sa veste sur le fauteuil près de l'entrée, prit un air solennel et claqua dans ses mains. La chaîne Hifi se mit en marche. Il fit un dérapage sur les genoux, comme tout bon rockeur, tout en faisant du air guitare. Puis il se releva et dansa avec des mouvements déhanchés féminins très provocants.

_Got me looking crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_- Got me looking so crazy right now ( your touch)_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in Love's_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

_Uh oh,uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no._

Edward ouvrit violemment la porte du bureau, presque certain de prendre son père sur le fait. Celui-ci était tranquillement assis derrière son bureau à remplir des papiers. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Le père et le fils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi.

- Papa, tu penses encore à ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive. Tu es pris en flagrant délit.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve. Répondit l'interessé avec un sourire narquois.

La voix cristalline de notre petite Alice retentit dans la villa « Quelqu'un a vu mon CD de Beyoncé? ». Edward ouvrit l'emplacement Cd de la chaine Hifi et découvrit l'objet des recherches d'Alice. Elle l'aurait trouvé de toute façon, mais, son père avait encore sombré, encore une fois. Tous les membres de la famille arrivèrent et Esmée se posta près de son mari en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Non, pas encore Chéri… Constata-t-elle

- Je ne peux pas m'en passer… J'aime trop cette chanson, elle me donne envie de danser. Non, je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur…

- Papa, on comprend ta douleur, le calma Edward, mais sache que jamais tu ne me battras en dance.

Qui aurait cru que Carlisle était victime d'addiction? Qui plus est des chansons de Beyoncé?

* * *

**(( Edward; Je ne suis pas un malade mental!!C 'est de la maltraitance! Moi; Oh, pauvre chou, va te suicider, va voir les Volturis et dis à Jane que ses chaussures sont moches!))**

**La pétition avance, avec s'il vous plait... Deux signatures!! Mathilda et MrsLaureBlack, merci de votre soutiens envers notre mal aimé!**

**Les prochains drabbles seront pour les Volturis, Jacob et Billy, ainsi qu'un pour Esmée, si je trouve l'inspiration.**

**Reviews?**


	15. Ridicule

_**Coucou les amis! Nous voilà réunis devant un nouveau drabble visant Jacob. Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, en cette veille de rentrée scolaire. Et j'espère plus que tout que mes anciens reviewers reviendront vers moi! Et au fait je ne me suis pas excusée de ce long moment sans nouvelles, sorry!!  
**_

_**(( Moi; Arf, j'ai une verrue sous le pied. Edward; On peut te l'arracher?? Moi; La verrue? Emmett; Non, le pied.))**_

_**Bonne lecture!  
**_

* * *

- Il y en a encore pour longtemps? Je me les pèle, là. Demanda Jacob

Il n'avait pas vraiment froid, il se sentait ridicule plus que tout autre chose. _**(( Moi; Enfin, selon moi… Jacob; On ne te demande pas ton avis. Edward; Si, moi, ça m'intéresse, mon bichon.))**_

- C'est presque bon, je suis fier de toi fils. Clama Billy

Mais qu'est-ce que Jacob a-t-il pu bien faire qui ait pu rendre son père fier de lui? Il a eu une bonne note en maths? Il a trié ses chaussettes et lavé ses caleçons? Il a rangé sa chambre? Non. **_(( Moi; dans les trois cas, ça relève du miracle. Jacob; commence par ranger la tienne, de taverne.))_**. Depuis quelques semaines à Forks, le temps était vraiment hivernal. La ville était recouverte par une épaisse couche de neige et la tempête y sévissait, si bien que lorsque un habitant se décidait à sortir pour racheter des vivres, il se croyait dans un remake d'Atlantica Prisonniers du froid. _**(( Moi; Des loups-garous conduisant un traîneau… C'est un bon début d'idée..))**_. La température atteignait rarement plus de 0°C et -15°C les jours les plus froids. Le verglas et le gel étaient présents à tous moments de la journée, si bien que Bella s'est cassée une jambe en regardant, assise à sa fenêtre, une plaque de verglas._**(( Moi; Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi. Edward; t'inquiètes, c'est véridique.)).**_

Billy Black et son fils avaient besoin de courses en ville et, après plusieurs jours sans utiliser leur voiture, son pare brise était recouvert d'une couche étonnante de glace. Le vieux loup, qui se souciait de régler le problème avec originalité, se rappela qu'il avait un fils loup-garou _**(( Moi; Et poilu))**_. Hors, les loups garou ont une chaleur corporelle très élevée _**(( Jacob; Ouais, on est hot! Moi; Et surtout poilus.))**_

Et c'est comme ça que nous retrouvons Jacob, à genoux sur le capot de la voiture, couché contre le pare brise, torse nu. Le loup poilu… Euh garou fut heureux que les vampires ne soient pas admis en territoire Quileute car sinon il perdrait la face.

- Bon Jacob, quand tu auras fini de prouver ton affection à ta bagnole, on pourra y aller, hein?

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé de l'eau chaude?

Son père est sadique, et gamin.

* * *

_**(( Jacob; Je viens de remarquer que tu es obnubilée par les chaussettes. Moi; Pas du tout. Carlisle; C'est un syndrome bien connu, et ce n'est que le premier symptome. Moi; Ah, et c'est quoi le deuxième? Edward; Mort lente et douloureuse causée par des vampires ridiculisés.))**_

_**En passant, une signature vient de s'ajouter à la pétition d'Edward; Tara Baxter Cullen, merci de ton soutien!**_

_**Le prochain drabble est écrit et n'attends que quelques reviews...  
**_


	16. Monopoly

**Bonjour mes chers amis, me voilà de retour pour un nouveau drabble visant les Volturis. J'ai remplacé les dialogues à l'intérieur par des petites étoiles, à lire à la fin du drabble. **

**J'ai oublié de le préciser auparavant, mais ceci est beaucoup inspiré de François Pérusse, les 2 minutes du peuple; le monopoly. C'est son oeuvre et je le remercie de nous faire tant rire avec les 2 minutes du peuple.  
**

**(( Edward; Elle ne prend pas de vacances, Manon? Jasper; Non, mais on pourrait l'aider, à en prendre, des vacances... éternelles.))**

* * *

Quand Aro n'avait pas à passer pour le roi des clowns devant un vampire éperdu d'une humaine, quand Caius n'avait pas à jouer les statues hautaines, quand Marcus n'avait pas à passer plusieurs jours à se lisser les poils du crâne, quand Felix ne fracassait pas de vampire séduisant sur les marches de marbre **(*)**, quand Alec ne restait pas devant le miroir à se dire qu'il est beau comme un dieu, quand Jane n'avait pas à cirer ses chaussures…** (**)** Et quand Jacob changeait enfin de caleçon, les Volturi jouaient au Monopoly.**(***)**

Mais, beware! Pas un Monopoly humain, non! Ils jouaient au Monopoly vampire. Les petites places de Paris, qui sont de la gnognotte pour eux, n'ont pas lieues d'être sur leur plateau de jeu. Les pays les plus peuplés et importants du monde, c'est mieux. Jane secoua les dés et annonça:

- Allez, je joue. 1,2,3 et…

Aro se leva d'un bond et dit très rapidement d'une voix aigüe qu'on ne lui connaissait pas jusqu'à présent:

-Tchetmitdodmilmain!

_Euh, non, attendez deux petites minutes; Edward! Mets au ralenti!_

- Tuuuuuuuuuu eeeeeees cheeeez….

_Bon, d'accord, plus vite alors, sinon je serais sous-terre avant d'avoir entendu la fin de la phrase._

- Tu es chez moi tu me dois 2000 humains!

- Pardon? S'emporta Jane

- Tu es chez moi tu me dois 2000 humains!

- Pardon?

- Ah, ce que tu es mauvaise perdante! Constata Caius.

- Mazette, si je réemprunte à Alec, les intérêts vont être colossaux. Puis de toute façon, on les connait par cœur les règles de ce jeu. Il faudrait penser à changer de jeu.

- D'ailleurs, c'est un jeu par cœur, PARKER!**(****)** Vous avez compris? S'écria Marcus

- Ca fait plus de vingt ans que tu nous la fais celle là, et à chaque partie. Change de disque… Soupira Jane

- Chouette! Dit Aro en se frottant les mains avec un sourire, puis en jouant son tour. J'ai l'équivalent de la population française. Un vrai festin de Noël! Au fait, comment va Edward, Caius?

- Eh bien, commença-t-il. Il vient de se… Ah bah tiens, du es chez moi. Tu me dois 20 000 humains.

- Oh crotte de bique!

- Oui, donc je disais Edward il…

- Je m'en fous d'Edward!

Pendant ce temps là, Alec sanglotait, les genoux repliés contre lui-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- Je veux Forks, je veux cette tua cantante! Je veux Bella!

- Felix, très cher, mettez en sécurité tous les briquets que vous trouverez. La dernière fois que Jane l'a emporté sur Alec, ce dernier à tenter de lui immoler ses chaussures. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour une troisième guerre mondiale.

- Bien monsieur.

**(*); Moi; Wahou; ils doivent vraiment être super bien assurés!**

**(**) Jacob; Quand Manon arrêtait ses phrases longues et ridicules...**

**(***) Jacob; Tu n'as pas pu trouver mieux? Moi; Non, mais je suis fière de mon début de phrase. Edward; Oui, c'est sonnant et bourré de réalité.**

**(****) Edward; Ouah, le jeu de mots...

* * *

**

**(( Bella; Tiens, en parlant de Volturi, c'est quand que tu me vampirise? Edward; Pas tout de suite, mon amour. Epouse moi d'abord. Jacob; Ah mon amour par ci, par là... C'est vraiment guimauve. Bella; Tant pis, je demanderai à Carlisle. Edward; Carlisle par ci, Carlisle par là. Vas y, fait toi vampiriser par mon père, t'as qu'à l'épouser aussi! ( Part en réduisant la porte en miettes) Bella; Ce qu'il peut être sensible...))**

**Des reviews? J'ai trois ou quatres drabbles d'avance, et si j'ai des reviews ça m'aiderait peut-être à les publier vite, très vite...**

** (( Alice; J'ai vu que tu allais crouler sous les reviews!))  
**


	17. Intention malintentionnée

**Me voilà de retour en un peu de temps!(( Edward; Eh mazette. Jacob, tu ne l'as pas jetée du haut des Alpes pieds et poings liés avec une carotte dans la bouche? Jacob; Bein justement si.)) C'est rare, je l'avoue mais l'imagination et le temps libre sont de retour. J'ai encore assez d'idées pour quatre ou cinq drabbles donc voilà (( Alice; Je n'ai pas vu cela dans ton avenir... Moi: ah bon et t'as vu quoi? Alice; Tu vas mourriiiiir. Moi; dans combien de temps? Alice; 10. Moi; Dix ans, parfait! Alice; 9...8...7...6...)), et puis j'écris sur d'autres fics en même temps, donc les drabbles, en dix minutes j'en fais un. Cette fois ci, et pour une première fois, c'est un drabble visant Nessie et Edward.**

**Et puis ce matin, j'ai eu ce gentil review de Baby Chou me menaçant (lol) pour que je poste la suite, je te remercie beaucoup pour ce petit mot, il m'a fait très plaisir. Bella/Alice/Jake va être écrit très prochainement, car j'ai une idée qui pourrait s'avérer intéressante. Et n'hésite pas à poster tes histoires drôles, car j'aimerais bien les lire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Nessie passait de joyeuses années d'éternité auprès de ses parents vampiriques et de son petit ami loup garou. Elle grandissait à vue d'œil et commençait à devenir une femme sous le regard protecteur de son père. Beaucoup trop protecteur. Elle, qui portait depuis peu des jeans slims moulants et taille basse, des T-shirt a décolleté et lui arrivant juste au dessus d'un nombril percé, des talons hauts et des sous vêtements affriolants, au regret d'Edward, et au grand bonheur de Jacob. Sa maman chérie approuvait le choix pas si choix que ça du petit ami de sa fille, et trouvait amusant de voir son meilleur ami devenir son gendre. Mais son père ne trouvait pas cela vraiment amusant, et n'acceptait pas tant que cela la fatalité. Non, pas un peu, beaucoup. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est emportée contre lui, aujourd'hui. Nessie regardait Edward de ses yeux marrons qui lançaient des éclairs, ses bras croisés et sa cascade de cheveux caramels les encerclant. Renesmé n'avait pas du tout apprécié le geste de son père envers Jacob.

- Papa, faut que tu t'y fasses, Jake et moi, on s'aime, et t'as rien à y redire, d'accord? Ne refais plus jamais ça!

- Mais Nessie, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas voulu lui faire de mal!

- Papa…. Son visage devenait tout bleu! Est-ce que papy Charlie t'aurait fait cela, hein, seulement parce que tu sortais avec sa fille et qu'il ne pouvait pas t'encadrer?

- Déjà, techniquement, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Pouffa Nessie, puis elle redevint sérieuse, alors que Bella entrait dans la pièce. Mais te rends vraiment tu comptes?

- Ah ça oui! Je lui ai sauvé la vie, et ça risque de me rester sur la conscience.

- Que se passe t'il, demanda Madame Isabella Cullen.

- J'ai sauvé Jacob. Récapitula son mari.

- Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose. C'est ça que tu reproches à ton père, chérie?

- Oui, maman. Jacob saignait juste du nez. Papa a eu peur d'une hémorragie, et il a essayé de la stopper en lui faisant un garrot avec ses mains… Autour de son cou.

- Ah oui, vu comme ça…

* * *

**Les prochains drabbles? Un Emmett/Rose, Bella/Alice/Jake, un Jake/Rose et plus si je trouve de l'inspiration! Mais pas de reviews... Pas d'inspiration... **

**(( Jasper; Pas de reviews, pitié, on veut pas d'inspiration nous... On veut être libre, sauvez nous! Moi; Chuuut, retourne dans la cave avec les autres...))**


	18. Une marque est une marque

**Bonjour les amis! Trois mois sans publier, je suis désolée! Mais j'ai été enfermée dans une cage, enchaînée et jetée du haut de l'Hymalaya. Alors j'ai mis un peu de temps à revenir! (( Jasper; Niark, niark. Moi; M'en fous, je suis là maintenant. Vous êtes vraiment pas originaux dans vos plans pour vous débarrasser de moi. C'est du Jacob tout craché. Emmett, la prochaine fois, au pire, on te mange. Edward; Oh non, alors là, j'ai plus faim du tout! Et au cas où ça rate, on sera obligés de la vampiriser.))**

**Non, en fait, j'avais pas vraiment de temps et d'inspiration, puis je me suis rappelée (( Edward; malheureusement. Moi; Chut! Quand la femme parle, tu te tais!)) ce drabble avec Alice et Jacob. Je m'étais bien marrée en y pensant, donc je vous le poste aujourd'hui, avant que je ne me retrouve clouée dans une grotte pendant la marrée montante. (( Jasper; mazette, elle sait déjà pour ce coup là)). Bonne lecture!**

* * *

C'était une journée banale à la villa Cullen, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait pas au programme la venue du clan de vampires aux yeux rouges et aux neurones désintégrés par l'âge, -j'ai nommé les Volturi **(1)**-, ni de guerre entre vampires végétariens et vampires…Tout court. Carlisle était enfermé dans son bureau à faire je ne sais quoi, mais tout sauf étudier les dossiers de ses patients**(2)**, Esmé redécorait pour la énième fois un salon aux meubles à peines usés, Rosalie changeait, sous l'œil inquiet et humilié d'Edward, les bougies de la Volvo, Emmett regardait Dallas en attendant que son vernis à ongles des doigts de pieds sèche, et Jasper mettait de l'ordre dans son placard de vêtements, tout en prenant soin de cacher ses strings bien au fond en comptant en mandarin, parce qu'il savait très bien à quelle portée Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées **(3)**. Jacob, quant à lui, observait Bella et sa toute nouvelle belle sœur discuter de fringues. Enfin, il observait Alice discuter de fripes, Bella tentant de comprendre la passion débordante de sa meilleure amie. Le loup garou aimait bien ce petit bout de lutin avec décodeur d'avenir intégré, mais lui aussi avait du mal à saisir cette obsession. Pour lui, la seule chose importante était de savoir différencier les caleçons des chaussettes, les short des T-shirts** (4)**. Et c'était sur ce principe de base qu'il vivait. Alice, elle, ne se contentait pas que de cela, bien au contraire. « Le premier vaut sûrement plus que ma voiture. Le deuxième?… Bien plus que tout ce que contient le garage de mes amis aux dents longues. » Pensa Jacob en regardant les deux sacs haut de gamme que la vampire tenait dans ses mains aux ongles impeccables et manucurés, perchés sur des talons très hauts et affublée d'un chemisier bien repassé. Elle les montrait à Bella.

- Ca, c'est un Vuitton. Et lui, c'est un Gucci.

« Me demande bien pourquoi elle leur donne des noms ridicules. » pensa-t-il avant que la voix d'Edward retentisse au travers de la maison;

- On a bien un clebs qui porte un nom ridicule, nous!

Ignorant la remarque de son ami éternel, Jacob plaça en s'approchant d'elles;

- Pour moi, ce sont que des sacs.

- Pas n'importe lesquels, c'est…

- En effet, ils sont chers.

- Oui, et c'est un Vuitton et un Gucci.

« Ah, ce sont des marques! » pensa-t-il à nouveau. Edward répondit encore; « Bien vu, l'ami! ». Se disant qu'il réglerait son compte plus tard, il continua sa discussion avec la belle sœur de sa belle mère.

- J'vois pas ce que ça a comme importance. Un sac acheté au supermarché du coin aurait la même qualité, sinon meilleure.

- Je vois. Tu ne comprends pas. Je vais chercher un exemple simple à la portée de ce que tu peux avoir dans ton crâne, si tant soit peu qu'il y ait quelque chose.

Alice disparut d'un coup. On l'entendit dire de sa voix cristalline et sonore; « Jazz, mon amour! Ca ne sert à rien de cacher tes strings, tout le monde est au courant depuis qu'on la vu dépasser de ton jean! » avant de revenir, un catalogue automobile dans les mains. Elle prit une page au hasard et le tint contre elle, face au loup-garou.

- Ca, c'est quoi? Demanda-t-elle à Jacob

- Une pub de boite de conserve avec un lapin à lunettes **(5)**.

Exaspérée, elle tourna une autre page.

- Et là?

- Une Ford, une Chevrolet, et une Renault.

- Pour moi, ce ne sont que des voitures. Dit t'elle en reprenant la même remarque.

- Pas n'importe lesquelles, c'est…

- En effet, elles sont chères.

- Oui, et c'est une Ford, une Chevrolet, et une Renault.

- Je vois pas ce que ça a comme importance.

- Bah si! Ce ne sont pas du tout les… Ah, je vois maintenant. Avec cet exemple, c'est beaucoup plus clair.

- Je crois que j'arrive plus à respirer! Je suffoque, aide moi Alice! Je fais un arrêt cardiaque! Hurla Bella en portant les mains à son cou.**(6)**

- Justement Bella, tu respires plus, maintenant. Répliqua Alice en se demandant lequel des deux qui étaient avec elle était le pire.

Elle entendit son frère répondre à sa question " Si j'ai épousé Bella, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que je n'épouse pas Jacob, non?".

**(1); Carlisle; Sache que si ce que tu as dit parviens aux oreilles des Volturis, je ne te connais pas.**

**(2) Mais qui lui a fait écouter du Justin Bieber? Renesmée; Oups.**

**(3) On m'a dit que je laissai un peu Jasper de côté, alors je reviens un peu sur lui. Jasper; Justement, t'aurais mieux fait de me laisser de côté.**

**(4) Pour le peu de fois qu'on le voit porter un T shirt... Oh, ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire! x)**

**(5)Devinez! Mdr. **

**(6) Parce que je ne peux pas imaginer Bella sans qu'elle soit maladroite, même vampire.**

* * *

** Reviews?**


	19. Crime

Hey! Bonjour les gens! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis tout ce temps, et c'est grace à un review que je reviens parmi vous aujourd'hui. Les cours de scientifique m'ont pris pas mal de temps sans compter que je n'avais pas trop d'imagination ces derniers temps donc voilà. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous suivez toujours ma fiction, car je sais très bien que je ne suis pas hyper régulière dans mes posts. Sorry!

**(( Emmett; enfin je suis le héros principal d'un de tes drabbles! Moi; Ouaip, enfin tu es en surexposition par rapport aux autres oui. Edward; Attention, ça promet d'être brillant ))**

* * *

La longue vie éternelle d'Emmett manquait cruellement d'action. Certes, il y avait eu cette bataille entre vampires végétariens et nouveaux nés, alors que Bella n'était rien d'autre qu'une délicieuse boisson sous emballage **(1)**, mais il les avait tous exterminé d'une pichenette, et sans avoir eu de peine a rentrer dans ses chaussures après s'être vanté d'avoir été le héros du combat. Il y avait aussi ces petites soirées agréables à la maison, à regarder Gossip Girl un pot de vernis pailleté a la main, attendant que sèchent ses ongles colorés **(2)**. Il avait eu une bien chouette idée de planquer ses milliers de flacons dans l'armoire de Jasper qui en voit depuis de toutes les couleurs ( et je ne parle pas de la large gamme de couleur des flacons mais des moqueries des Cullen) et qui suit depuis une thérapie ayant pour titre « Je suis un garçon et je me dois de l'assumer » **(3)**.

Mais aujourd'hui, Emmett a eu une illumination **(4)**. Non, il ne va pas partir au fin fond de la montagne élever des vaches et pouvoir faire plein de Kiri **(5)** ni se convertir a l'hindouisme, non, mais il a eu l'idée qui pouvait remédier a son problème. Oui, Edward et sa Volvo chérie.

Il avait profité du temps que le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés avait mis pour monter dans sa chambre chercher une couverture pour border sa chère amie pour la nuit, au cas ou il ferait froid, pour la subtiliser. Cependant, il avait prévu qu'Edward se rendrait vite compte de sa disparition et lancerait des recherches mondiales et il a donc camouflé le véhicule pour qu'il se fonde dans la masse et n'attire pas les soupçons. Qui pourrait croire qu'une Volvo rose bonbon a fleurs jaune puisse être une voiture volée **(6)**? Ensuite, il s'est arrangé pour que la voiture quelque peu discrète finisse dans les profondeurs de l'océan Pacifique, sur la cote Quileute, au milieu des milliers de petits poissons et des algues verdatres a l'origine douteuse. Oui, vous avez parfaitement understand, il a bien balancé la voiture de notre masochiste préféré a la mer. Et il a ensuite fait en sorte de faire accuser Jacob, en insinuant très fort dans ses pensées que le loup garou avait un mobile valable pour commettre un tel crime.

C'est donc avec un sourire narquois qu'il vit un Edward ravagé par le chagrin d'avoir perdu la compagne de sa vie faire subir le même sort que sa defunte voiture à un Jacob n'ayant rien compris du tout au film. Puis il vit Edward s'approcher de lui avec une intention pas très charitable;

- Arrête frangin, tu sais que ce n'est pas moi.

- Oh, ce ,n'est pas Jacob le coupable, j'avais juste envie de le balancer à la flotte. Mais rose bonbon, comment as-tu pu faire ça?

- Bah, avec une bombe aerosol, ça se fait nikel.

* * *

**(1); (( Bella; je n'étais pas que ça non plus. Moi; Si, tu étais un peu une sorte de brique de jus de fruits sur pattes pour vampire ayant la capacité de parler ))**

**(2) (( Emmett; Ecoute Manon, si en plus de nous ridiculiser tu sors nos gros dossiers ça risque de tourner en bain de sang... Jasper; Oh chouette, un repas en famille ! ))**

**(3) (( Moi; Dites les gars chez les Cullen vous en avez tous un grain; Papounet qui danse du Beyoncé , Jazz qui porte des strings et Emmett qui se colore les ongles... Edward: éhé, moi je suis épargné ^^ Moi; Pour l'instant, mouahahahah))**

**(4) (( Tous en choeur; Haaaallelujah hallelujah! ))**

**(5) (( Moi; Ouais ! Ca a l'air trop bien ! J'veux le faire ça! Jacob; personne ne te retiens ))**

**(6) ((Edward; Tes gouts me paraissent un peu douteux...))**

Voili voilou les copinous! Je poste ce drabble en espérant que les reviews seront nombreux malgré le fait que j'ai un peu abandonné ce projet... M'enfin, je le reprends aujourd'hui! Encore désolée, le prochain sera surement un Alice/ Jacob !

**(( Alice; Ca va être acceptable je pense Jacob; Non non, même si les personnages sont bien choisis, je crains le pire...))**

Reviews?


	20. Hot stuff JacobCharlie

Bonjour à tous ! Non non, je ne suis pas morte. J'étais seulement trèèèèèèèèèès occupée par mes cours et mon baccalauréat, et aussi par mon copain ! =) Maintenant que je suis à l'université, je vais essayer de reprendre cette fiction que beaucoup ont lu et que j'espère viendront relire. J e suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Je me suis inspirée d'une scène de Twilight 5 ( donc spoiler) que j'ai remanié à mon gout ( et en musique ). Et c'est donc un drabble Jacob/Charlie !

Enjoy!

**((Edward; Ou étais tu passée tout ce temps? Moi; Je cultivais du kiri en haut de l'Himalaya. Jasper; Et ça marchait pas ton affaire, c'est pour ça que t'es revenue? Moi; Non non, je préfère juste dire des conneries ))**

* * *

-Charlie, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

-Oui Jacob, qu'il y a t'il ? Tu as des nouvelles de Bella ?

Billy, ravagé par le manque de nouvelles de Bella, fraîchement fiancée à Edward**(1)**, remuait la terre de son jardin pour faire pousser des patates**(2)**. La venue de Jacob n'était pas exceptionnelle, il venait tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le jour.

-Tu promets de ne pas hurler ou t'enfuir en courant ?

-Jacob, que vas tu me dire ?

Jacob s'avança vers Charlie en déboutonnant sa chemise doucement.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Charlie, t'enfuis pas.

D'un seul coup, une musique retentit dans le jardin des Swan. Une musique forte et entêtante. Au rythme de la musique, Jacob déchira sa chemise et la lança à Charlie **(3).**

_Sittin' here eatin' my heart out waitin' _  
_Waitin' for some lover to call _  
_Dialed about a thousand numbers lately _  
_Almost rang the phone off the wall _

Sur cette musique de Donna Summer, Jacob se déhanchait et balayait de droite à gauche en rythme en pointant du doigt. De nulle part surgit Sam et sa meute et tous déchirèrent leurs T shirt pour se retrouver torse nus, des caches tétons en forme de cœur blanc sur leur torse musclé.

_Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin' _  
_I need some hot stuff baby tonight _  
_I want some hot stuff baby this evenin' _  
_Gotta have some hot stuff _  
_Gotta have some love tonight _  
_I need hot stuff _  
_I want some hot stuff _  
_I need some hot stuff _

Charlie n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jacob, le fils de son meilleur ami, quasiment à poil dans son jardin. Il commença a agiter les mains en l'air pour les faire arrêter quand il vit que chacun des cinq hommes étaient en train de déboutonner leur pantalon.

_Lookin' for a lover who needs another _  
_Don't want another night on my own _  
_Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover _  
_Wanna bring a wild man back home _

Charlie ouvrit les yeux, plus par curiosité que par envie et il fut le seul à pouvoir dire, dans toute l'histoire de Forks, qu'il a eu la chance de voir dans son jardin cinq beaux garçons musclés danser sur une musique sexy en caleçon... Rose à imprimé lapin.**(4)**

* * *

**(1) ((Moi; Fin, remarquons que Bella n'était plus très fraîche et ne l'est plus vraiment ))**

**(2) ((Emmett; Et pourquoi Charlie ne planterait t'il pas du Kiri?))**

**(3) ((Jacob; je sentais bien que ça allait encore déraper pour ma pomme))**

**(4) ((Jacob; Des lapins? Pourquoi? Moi; Petite dédicasse à Gaufrette, ma lapine ^^ ))**

**Chapitre court et peu intéréssant, mais j'espère avoir des reviews quand même ! Prochain chapitre en cours de préparation! Je vise un drabble sur Jasper.**


	21. Entraînement vampirique Cullen Bella

_Oui je sais! Je suis impardonnable de ne pas poster de suite aussitôt ! Mais je suis en manque d'idées donc j'accepte des propositions ! Voici un petit drabble issue d'une petite blague que j'ai trouvée sur internet! Enjoy!_

**_(( Jasper; tu pourrais pas nous foutre la paix pour l'été ? Moi; Bah non, puis qu'est ce que vous pouvez foutre l'été, hein? Allez vous mettre au soleil les boules à facettes, si vous voulez ! ))_**

* * *

La nuit noire tombait sur la jolie petite maisonnette des Cullen **(*)**. Oui, ok, la villa des Cullen (rectifiais je avec un couteau sous la gorge). Il était temps pour notre normale petite famille de chasser le hérisson pour se nourrir. Bella, qui était venue voir son petit copain aux dents longues, a décidé de se promener dans les bois en attendant que ses amis se nourrissent** (**)**. Carlisle et Esmée, comme deux bons parents normaux, étaient assis sur le perron, guettant l'arrivée de leurs enfants. Dix minutes après leur départ, Jasper revint, un peu de sang coulant de ses lèvres.

-Très goutu ce petit lapin !**(***)**

Après une petite grimace de sa chère maman, Jasper rentra s'essuyer les lèvres pour paraître un peu plus humain. Vingt minutes plus tard, Emmett revint la bouche et la mâchoire dégoulinante de sang.

-Délicieux ce guépard !

Alors que tout le monde attendait sur le perron le retour de Bella partie se promener, tous les Cullen la virent revenir, le nez et la bouche en sang. Rosalie, étonnée, demanda à sa future belle sœur pourquoi elle s'amusait à boire du sang alors qu'elle était encore humaine.

-Non non, je ne m'entraîne pas pour plus tard. Vous avez vu le gros tronc d'arbre la bas ? Bah pas moi. Expliqua t'elle avant de s'évanouir et avant que l'on mette Jasper dans une camisole de force pour qu'il ne bouffe pas la fiancée d'Edward en une seule bouchée **(****)**

* * *

**(*); Moi; bah oui, faut arrêter de se la péter avec vos maisons de milliardaires !**

**(**) Bella: Pourquoi je pars me promener? Moi; Parce que tu fais toujours des trucs stupides pour te mettre en danger.**

**(***) Moi: Ah, je ne sais meme pas comment j'ai pu écrire ça ! Moi qui ait un lapin, désolée ma petite Gaufrette ! Jasper ; Gaufrette, ou es tu Gaufrette? ...**

**(****) Moi; d'ailleurs, on a pas oublié de le libérer?  Emmett; Ca se pourrait bien, oui.**

**(( Moi, dis donc les dents longues, au lieu de me mettre un couteau sur la gorge pendant le drabble, vous auriez pu me menacer de me vampiriser ! Carlisle; On aurait pas pris ce risque ! Edward; Vivre une éternité avec toi, ça doit être l'enfer ! ))**


End file.
